


Simon

by Hell2here0i0come0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell2here0i0come0/pseuds/Hell2here0i0come0
Summary: Hi! This is gonna be a really smutty one direction one ,  basically this is Simon cowell being a sick bastard and sexually using and blackmailing zayn for his pleasuresTrigger warnings!!!! I love zayn and one direction and no I don’t hate Simon . This is just my twisted dark side... but oh well it is what it is . Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

After one of their performances , the boys of one direction get ready to go back to their hotel . It was all good with it being a good show . "That was sick lads." Says Louis and all of them cheer in agreement . They got into their cars and went away but zayn , saying he'll catch up later went in a different car waiting for him . 

He opened his phone to see he got a text   
Im waiting   
He replies quickly   
I'm coming   
And soon gets another text   
You've been bad   
Reading the text makes his stomach churn but he ignores it out of defiance . 

 

The car stops and he gets inside the building climbing the stairs slowly fearing of what's to come , he stands outside the door dreading the next couple of hours to come but with a deep sigh goes inside . He finds simon sitting behind a desk using his laptop . Seeing as Simon hasn't acknowledged his presence yet he simply stands and looks to the ground waiting... dreading , and angry of what's to come and how helpless he is .

Finally Simon looks at him and smiles " hey there baby , come here come to daddy ." How zayn hated that word . Simon was a sick bastard with his disgusting kinks . But nodding he comes closer to stand beside Simon behind the desk head bowed in shame . Simon turns around to face him and slowly drags zayn in between his legs by grabbing his hips softly . He then gently grabs ahold of the front zayn's trousers and stars to unbutton them . To say that this is embarrassing is a huge understatement . Letting himself be stripped like this makes him blush as a shiver goes down his spine . Zayn knows he can't do anything , knows defiance now will get him kicked out of the band so just sighs and accepts it . 

Simon opens his trousers and zip and lowers them to zayn's knees . The cold air of the office hits his sensitive skin as he shivers . " baby girl look at daddy." And zayn blushing at the pet name lifts his gaze from the floor to Simon who's now smiling at zayn . " can you tell daddy what these are princess." Simon asks and puts his hands on the blue lace panties zayn's wearing . Zayn , now feeling full on humiliated blushes pink and stutters " m-my panties d-daddy" . Simon smiles approvingly and his hands go to Zayn's waist and he murmurs good girl before saying " come to daddy" and makes zayn sit on his lap sideways so his legs are to simon's right and his right arm is around simon's neck . Zayn knows he's powerless now so just sits obediently on Simon's lap . Simon then turns them to this laptop 

Zayn is absolutely shocked when he looks at the screen of the laptop . There on a bed he sees none other than Louis and Harry except that Louis is on all fours and harry is behind him fucking Louis's fat arse furiously . He can clearly hear the slapping sound of skin on skin and Louis's pleas more more and harder . They're probably at the hotel and he sees Harry raise his hand and spank Louis's bum . Needles to say zayn's cock twitches and he hates the fact he's getting hard from watching his best friends fucking . The tip of his cock peeks out of the blue panties . Not unnoticed by Simon , zayn feels a hand slipping at the front of his blue panties and gripping his now rock hard cock . He gasps at the sudden intrusion but stills completely in fear and anticipation . 

 

" what's this baby girl , you're getting hard here . Tut tut tut such a naughty princess getting off on her friends fucking ." Zayn immediately whimpers pathetically at the humiliation . " That's okay baby it's okay shh daddy's got you there we go" Simon whispers filth in his ears and strokes zayn's now hard cock . Zayn hates Simon's dirty talk but nonetheless can't help but moan at the feeling of a big hand rubbing his cock just the right way and tries closing his eyes but then Simon squeezes his cock hard so he jolts open is eyes and is now forced to watch the screen . Harry and Louis's moans are now getting louder with harry pounding away 

" what's this baby you're clit's so wet . It's ok daddy knows you can't help yourself . Just a little baby girl aren't you" Simon says and rubs his thumb over the tip of his cock leaking pre cum . Zayn's red with embarrassment but he buckles into simon's hands and despite being humiliated like this , he's so close right now that he just goes along with Simon's sick pleasure , letting out little gasps of pleasure . Being half naked on your boss's lap with him jerking you off to your best friends fucking makes zayn sob at the situation and tears leak his eyes . How could he ever look at his friends again , how could he ever look at himself again! But these thoughts are short-lived as pleasure wracks his body making him arch into Simon's hand . 

Zayn knows he's close with how wet his cock is because of the pre cum he's leaking . He tries to wriggle out of simon's lap knowing Simon wants to humiliate him by jacking him off like this . But Simon's other hand reached his hip and holds tightly preventing the small boy from escaping . " no please not like this , I don't wanna , stop" zayn says desperately even going so far as to say "daddy please , don't wanna cum like this" but Simon whispers " shhh baby we both know you need this , just look at your little clit it's so wet , let daddy help you yeah ?" Simon says looking at zayn's cock . Knowing he can't get out of this he whispers okay . "Good girl"

Simon gently places his other hand from zayn's hips to his stomach pulling his shirt up and starts to stoke faster . The cold air hits his stomach and now he feels even more exposed and shivers . " that's it sweetie there you go , close huh ? Close for daddy ? I got you princess shh daddy's got you" and with those words zayn sees white as he bucks up crazily into simon's hands , screaming "daddy!" as spurts of hot white cum shoot out . Streaks of cum land on his shirt and thighs , getting his blue panties messy with cum . Simon slows down his hand but keeps it there , gently stroking the aftershocks out of the poor boy whilst praising him "good girl , yeah messy baby for daddy huh" as the hand on his tummy starts rubbing the cum there in circles .Zayn lay there on Simon's lap panting and face red after the intense orgasm . 

On the screen Louis had came with harry deep inside him and they both now layer on their bed breathless . 

Zayn started whining because of the oversensitivity on his dick with Simon still stroking lightly whispering sweet nothings in his ears as a few more drops of cum leak out and drop on his stomach . Finally Simon let go and zayn's head fell on his shoulder , his eyes droopy , tear tracks on his now tired face with his mouth open escaping little breaths . Simon couldn't help but coo at his little princess and kissed his cheek . His left hand goes to rub the cum on his thighs in circles whilst his right gently cups his baby's little balls . Zayn slowly drifted to sleep but not without hearing   
" time for punishment baby girl"


	2. Messed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is gonna be somewhat of a side story . It’s again all smut so hope you enjoy!!

Zayn's eyes flew open , he sat up looking around to find himself in his hotel room . The clock read 9 am . Looking down he was wearing blue pyjamas . Scrunching his face in confusion he recalled last night and suddenly blushed pink . He remembered going to Simon's and... well... being jerked off and then his face turned bright red recalling he saw harry and Louis having sex! He also recalled he would be punished but from what he can remember he fainted after what Simon did to him . That sick bastard ! He fumed in anger at how he was used yesterday night 

He clenched his fists in anger and how he was so helpless . Calming himself , he looked down to see a wet tent in his blue pyjamas . He laid back down and grabbed his phone seeing he had gotten messages 

You boys have a meeting today at 2:00 , be be there on time   
Oh and surely you must've realised yesterday wasn't really a punishment seeing how baby girl creamed herself for daddy . It's been postponed   
Zayn felt sick to his stomach but reading this got his dick to twitch . The next one read   
Oh and don't you dare touch yourself without my permission . I want you nice and clean when you come here . If you touch yourself I'll know 

Confused , zayn put his hand down in his pyjamas and gasped when he felt soft lace on his cock . He stood up and took his pyjamas off to see he was wearing pink panties . He cursed as they rubbed perfectly on his cock and decided to occupy himself with something 

Suddenly the door opened and Niall barged in "got breakfast for you zayn" . Zayn quickly  pulled his pyjamas up " knock first you idiot!" he yelled at Niall who cursed and jumped back. "Fuck you , you scared the shit out of me!" Yelled Niall to which zayn sighed and apologised . He went out greeted the others , blushed and looked down at seeing harry and Louis who just looked surprised at the boy's blushing . The boys just hung out in the hotel rooms playing fifa till 1:00 and then got ready 

 

"You think he heard us yesterday Lou ? We   
weren't too loud were we ? Fuck !" Harry whisper/yelled to Louis in their room . "'No babe we weren't that loud and stop worrying it's alright . Just next time go easy on the spanking love" . "You wish" Harry smirked and said groping Louis naked bum as they were changing . "Gonna spank you tonight babe , good boy spanking yeah ? Make my boo bear cum all over himself and then fuck him till he's crying yeah . Gonna lay over my lap babe ? Let me spank that arse ?"Harry whispered in Louis's ear to which Louis only moaned yeses and pushed back his bum 

Since they had some time before they had to go , harry grabbed Louis who was only wearing a shirt and socks and threw him on the bed . Louis lay there panting , dick rock hard , waiting for Harry to do something . "Turn around for me babe , need to see that bum" Harry ordered and Louis complied . Louis , now on his stomach grinded his dick on the bed and started whimpering from the friction . Harry came behind him and nearly came from the sight . His sassy strong Lou bear on his stomach wearing only a shirt and socks rutting himself on the bed whilst his big juicy arse clenched and unclenched . 

Wasting no time harry got behind him and pulled Louis up till his hips were up but his chest was on the bed . " Hazza 'm so hard babe please gotta cum" . Harry grabbed Louis's big thighs and pulled them apart spreading lou apart and marvelling as his baby's tight little pucker was revealed . "Shh babe gonna eat you out yeah , make by baby wet and open for me" . And with that harry tongue lapped at Louis's hole vigorously circling the rim and then pushing inside . "Baby i fucked you last night why 're you so tight hmm ?" Harry said while spitting directly on his hole watching the spit drip inside 

Louis cried out at the feeling of a wet cold tongue at his entrance . "I'm sorry hazza so sorry babe . More please more" Louis cried out and Harry just chucked at his boo bear so desperate for him . He got back to eating Louis out . Harry snuck one hand slowly to louis's now painfully hard cock leaking pre cum all over the bed . Louis jerked at the touch and moaned louder as Harry's hand started stroking him bringing him closer to the edge . 

And then suddenly the door opened wide and Niall barged in "guys time to go , OH SHIT!" Niall screamed as he saw his band mate Louis naked on all fours but that harry , also his band mate had his face shoved down Louis's arse . From the door he saw Harry's back facing him and heard wet noises coming from where Harry's face was . Niall just froze . Harry kept licking him and Louis kept moaning but then harry turned around and smiled at Niall , saliva dripping his face and his eyes mischievous . Louis seemed to not have noticed niall's presence as from his angle he couldn't look and he hadn't heard Niall . 

Harry beckoned Niall over with a hand motion and Niall robotically closed the door and came closer to Harry to see harry had gotten a finger pumping furiously in and out of Louis's little hole . He saw as Harry's big long finger disappeared and reappeared making a squelching sound from Louis's tight pink and oh so wet hole . He had admittedly checked out Louis's bum because hey , it was huge and magnificent but now he saw as it bounced back on Harry's finger. Niall sat on the edge of the bed next to harry and with cheeks red because of blushing and clouded eyes , he saw as harry smirked at him and then resumed licking around his finger which thrust in and out of Louis's hole as the elder boy let out little "ah ah ah" with each thrust .

 

Niall's hand went to his cock now rock hard in his pants and pulled it out stroking himself . Harry shushed at him and resumed to finger fuck his boy . "Lou baby , I need you to cum for me now okay ? You've been so good for me yeah . Push back on my fingers boo" . Harry saw a thin sheet of sweat over Louis's back , thighs and arse but Louis pushed his hips back like a good boy and his arse jiggled from the fingers thrusting inside him . One finger became two as harry added another to which Lou just moaned obscenely . "Come on babe show me how you cum yeah , show me how you let go for me babe . You like this yeah , taking my fingers so good . Cum for me and then tonight I'll spank you ok baby ? " and Niall couldn't stand it and came all over himself with a hand over his mouth . 

Every thrust of Harry's fingers was hitting his prostrate and Harry's other hand was jerking him off fast as he moaned "harry!" And released hot white cum all over the bed . Harry felt Lou's hard cock twitch and pulse , his arse clenching around his fingers before finally letting go all over the bed. He looked to his side to see Niall had already gone to clean himself up so he fingered his boo's cute little hole for a little bit more just to feel those tight wet walls clench around him and then pulled them out giving his bum a little spank . Louis jolted and turned around with a dopey smile on his face "thanks babe , love you" . "Love you too" . Harry had already cum untouched in his pants from fingering Louis . 

They both cleaned themselves up and got ready . When going down the stairs of the hotel to the cars . Zayn , Louis and Liam chatted whilst Niall walked back with harry . "I'm sorry I should've knocked and not just barged in and... umm about... that..." Niall felt heat on his cheeks as he blushed furiously . Harry chuckled and put a hand around niall's neck . He whispered "shh it was hot wasn't it . Look at that arse" Harry pointed to Louis fat bum bouncing as they went down the stairs "who could resist such a round beautiful arse . Was hot you being there , maybe we'll do it again sometime . Im sure you liked it" Harry said smirking . Niall just blushed more and nodded a little . Harry leaned more in his ear "maybe next time you can pull him over your lap and spank that bum yeah" and it would be a sore lie if niall's cock wasn't rock hard then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Tell me in the comments below of you want me to continue the story , thanks!!


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the next one! Enjoy !!

The boys arrived at Simon's office and went into the meeting room . All of them greeted Simon when he came in . Zayn gulped when he looked at him but Simon just continued with the meeting . An hour later the meeting was over . They discussed the band's new album and their solo tour . The boys were ecstatic to say the least . After the meeting they had the rest of the day off so Niall went out with his brother who came to visit , Liam went shopping while harry and Louis went back to their hotel . Now zayn was left alone with Simon in the meeting room. 

"I'm not doing anything today" zayn said before standing up to leave . But stopped when he heard a recording . He heard a voice similar to his own "daddy please , don't wanna cum like this" . Zayn stood still in his tracks and looked behind to see Simon with his phone out . A video of that night . "Would you want your mum to see his big boy like this hmm?" Simon taunted with a smirk. "You , you recorded that ?!" Zayn yelled but Simon stood up gently from his chair and said "listen carefully slut! You either do as I say or I make this video public so that everyone can see zayn malik sitting on his daddy's lap and cumming for him" 

Zayn , shocked , weighed his options and well he had none but to listen to Simon. Tears welled in his eyes and he whispered "sorry d-daddy" he knew Simon would love that. Simon just smiled sympathetically and put his phone in his pocket before opening his arms and saying those words "come to daddy"

Zayn rubbed the tears in his eyes and went to him . Simon enveloped him in a hug and whispered "shh there there it's ok . Why're you crying princess . Is it cuz you were bad ?" Zayn knew he had to play along perfectly . "Been so bad daddy 'm sorry" zayn mumbled in Simon's shirt feeling himself blush pink . "Aww baby daddy knows what you need yeah , gonna punish my baby girl ok ? Show you how much I fucking love you" Simon said in his ear . " 'k daddy love you too." Simon smiled 

The meeting room had a huge rectangular table with chairs around . It was covered with glass walls through which you can see out but not in . Simon let go of zayn and locked the room . Zayn winced at the room being locked and sighed to calm himself for what was to come . He could see people with briefcases and laptops working outside but couldn't hear them because the room was soundproof . Simon walked back to sit on the chair and beckoned zayn towards him with his hands . 

 

When zayn was in between his legs , he closed his eyes as he felt Simon's hands lift his shirt up and trace his tummy . "Baby girl daddy texted you today didn't he" Simon asked , one hand holding zayn's shirt up and the other rubbing the boy's back . "To keep my , my p-panties clean daddy" zayn said whimpering cuz of Simon's touches . "Yeah good girl and did you listen to daddy hmm ?" Simon inquired and zayn nodded closing his eyes . "Open your eyes! Look at daddy" he commanded and zayn immediately obeyed . "Good baby , well then daddy has to check now doesn't he , can't know for sure till I see baby girl , gotta see if my princess was good for me" and with that Simon's hands went to the front of zayn's trousers . Zayn blushed as once again Simon unbuttoned them and lowered his zip . Simon pulled them to his knees and pulled zayn's shirt to his nipples . "Hold your shirt up princess , daddy's gotta inspect you now , shh it's ok I've got you baby girl" zayn complied and blushed even harder If it was possible 

He was mortified beyond belief . People were outside working and what if they saw him . Holding up his shirt , pants down to let his boss see if he'd been good . He breathed as the cool office air hit his exposed body and made his dick twitch . "Uh oh , tut tut tut baby girl what's this hmm" Simon asked as one of hands was rubbing zayn's back whilst the other was rubbing the wet spot on his pretty pink lace panties . "Daddy said not to touch princess and to be nice and clean for me . Why are you wet then hmm . Did you touch yourself ? Did somebody else touch my baby girl ?" Simon asked softly and rubbed zayn's cock through the pink lace panties making them more wet

Zayn gasped at the feeling of being rubbed , he hadn't touched himself and no one had touched him , why was he wet then ?! "I don't know daddy" he replied with a shaky breath. A sharp smack came on his panty covered soft bum and he yelped . " don't lie to daddy! Tell me princess why have you ruined your pretty panties" Simon said , still rubbing his dick through the now soaked panties . Zayn remembered! He bit this lips in embarrassment and said "woke up and remembered last night daddy , felt good uuhhh   
Felt good thinking daddy!" . Simon smiled at him and retracted his hand from zayn's front . "Aww that's so nice baby , daddy's so proud of you" Simon said and looked at the 17 year old boy , his pants down to his knees , holding is shirt up to his nipples , cock hard inside his pink wet panties . 

"Come over here" Simon said gently and brought zayn closer by placing his hands on his waist . He gently grabbed the ruined and soaked panties and lowered them to the baby's knees . Zayn's cock sprang out and slapped his tummy , leaking pre cum on his belly . Simon gently placed zayn over his lap . He looked at his princess bent over half dressed and his pretty pussy on display . Simon ran his hands over the swell of zayn's bum to this thighs and delighted in the soft smooth light brown skin . He felt something poking his thighs and smiled happily . " look at you sweetie , over daddy's lap like a little girl about to get a spanking . Daddy's knows your little clit's gonna make cummies but you have to ask permission first ok darling ? Now I'm gonna start spanking your pussy baby girl" 

Zayn hates it when his dick is referred to as a clit and his arse a pussy , he hated it , he hated it , he hated it! Here he was half naked over his boss's lap about to get fucking spanked like a baby! But he'd never admit his cock twitched at Simon's words . 

After kneading zayn's pussy for a good five minutes , the boy on his lap was relaxed and still secretly started enjoying the ass massage . But then suddenly Simon laid a spank , and then another harder and then another and another . He started a rhythm and began spanking the poor boy hard . Zayn started struggling and whining but Simon with one hand on his back held him down . "Shh baby you've been bad yeah , you need this sweetie daddy knows you do . Take your spanking love , wouldn't want to be naughty now princess would you" and so zayn laid there sobbing and crying , and took it . 

Time passed by and finally the spanks stopped , zayn's arse was pink/red and Simon salivated at the sight . He also noticed his thigh was wet and cooed at the thought his baby girl was wet for him . " all done baby it's ok there there shhh it's alright all done now baby" Simon whispered in his ears as he stroked his baby's hot soft pussy . "Daddy knows your clit's all ready to burst isn't it , why don't you rut against me hmm ?" And soon enough zayn hips moved on Simon's lap rubbing his rock hard cock against the smooth material of Simon's pants . Simon watched in awe as his pretty baby rubbed himself against his daddy . He watched as the boy's hips moved up down , forward and back chasing his orgasm like a slut 

He was broken from his thoughts from a sob from zayn who had tears rolling down his pretty cheeks . "Oh baby what's wrong , tell daddy love , what's gotten my princess so frustrated" Simon said . " can't daddy can't! Need more please" and it took Simon a second to realise his baby couldn't come by himself . He could scream with happiness but he shushed zayn while rubbing the flaming arse checks . "Lemme help you sweetie , daddy's here don't cry . All you had to do was ask baby girl" Simon cooed and then lightly began slapping zayn's pussy. Zayn choked on his sobs but rutted faster cuz of the slaps and with a cry of "daddy!" He came all over Simon's lap . Simon felt the hot cum spilling on his legs and gently picked the boy to sit him on his lap . Facing Simon , zayn face went to burry itself in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around Simon's neck . His pliant body rested against Simon . 

Gently whispering sweet nothings in his ear , Simon rubbed his back as his other hand went lower to zayn’s arse . Zayn felt a finger ghosting over his exposed hole and clenched . Simon chuckled and continued to rub over the smooth little hole . He whispered " so good for daddy weren't you , my perfect princess there there I've got you . Don't cry love daddy's got you yeah . Hmm made such good cummies from the spanking didn't you . Punishment's over shh" . Gently laying the now asleep boy on the couch nearby Simon looked at him again .   
Shirt rucked up , pants down to his knees along with wet pink panties . The boy's soft cock laid on his tummy where most of the cum had landed . His face red and soft , tears still present and mouth open letting out little breaths . Simon smiled and went to the bathroom of the meeting room where he jerked himself at the thought of his princess stomach down on the bed taking his big cock in his little pussy like a good girl and begging daddy to fuck him harder . Soon Simon thought , soon .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it , I’m writing another one too! Tell me if you want me to continue this or stop at the next one!


	4. Need it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

It was late at night , Simon was in bed in his pyjamas on his laptop when he heard a knock on his door . He knew he didn't call for zayn and sent him back to the hotel and couldn't think who else it could be . He opened it and smiled widely . There stood Liam Payne in a white t shirt and black jeans . "Come in boy" and Liam stepped inside 

"Bend over the bed there , naked , I'll be right back" Simon ordered and when he came back , sure enough , he saw Liam's round arse on the bed . "Fuck Simon , need you" Liam begged and Simon chuckled . Liam always had been a slut . He sat behind the boy and palmed his arse . "No babe that's not what you call me" Simon tutted whilst kneading the boy's soft delicious arse . "Fuck sorry papa , 'm so sorry" liam said . "Shh gonna eat your pussy now baby boy" and with that Simon started licking furiously into Liam's hole . Licking around and then pushing inside .

Liam could only moan papa and please whilst the assault on his pussy continued . He loved it when his papa would eat him out . Once Simon licked him out for hours . Going from licking his cum out of the boy , to putting whipped cream on his pussy , to just nibbling on the rim and hearing his baby's cries .   
"Cum from papa's tongue babe , let go , its alright shhh there we go" and Liam came all over the sheets , his arsehole clenching around nothing as Simon pulled away .

Simon then sat back against the headboard , pulling Liam in between his legs so that Liam's back was towards his chest . He grabbed ahold of Liam's member and pressed play on the laptop in front of them . Liam with wide eyes full of lust saw zayn over his papa's lap getting spanked . He felt a bit jealous but that subsided as his dick leaked pre cum like crazy and he moaned as Simon stroked him nice and quick . He remembered times when his papa had bent him over his lap and spanked him till he was crying , later fingering his pussy to a violent orgasm 

He almost came at the sight of zayn rutting against papa's leg but Simon squeezed the base of his cock . "No no baby boy , papa knows you're so close but I gotta fuck your pussy now yeah ? Shh papa knows you need his juice inside you . Be good and I'll make you go cummies too k?" Simon whispered in his ear and Liam only moaned and nodded 

An hour later , he was now on all fours with three of papa's fingers plunging inside his boypussy . He rocked back as papa whispered praises to him . "Got so hard from looking at princess (zayn) didn't you , bet you want his dick in your pussy don't you baby boy ?" Liam eyes had tears due to the pleasure and nodded saying "yes papa" . "Or does my Lima baby want to fuck princess's pussy ? Yeah you want that don't you baby boy . Shh it's ok papa will let you yeah , but zaynie isn't papa's baby yet . His pretty pussy is so tight right now baby boy , unlike your open and wet one" Simon said with a particular hard thrust as he added another finger . Four fingers working hard into his babyboy's pussy now as Liam's hole was stretched obscenely 

Grabbing his hips Simon aligned himself and thrust deep inside Liam . He then started fucking him deep hard and fast . Little sounds of pleasure coming out of liams's mouth now . Liam just took it pushing back and moaning in pleasure . He loved getting fucked by papa . After a while Simon laid back and let Liam ride him as he gripped his baby's pussy helping him bounce on papa's cock . 

With a hand on Liam's wet cock , Simon jerked his baby off . "That's it come on cum for papa baby , know you want to , it's ok , there there" Simon said whilst thrusting deep and hard inside the boy . Liam came with a gasp and shot cum all over his and Simon's chest whereas Simon came deep inside his baby's pussy . Slowly they regained themselves as Liam fell on the bed face down 

 

Simon quietly slipped behind him and opened his arse checks to see his seed leaking out of Liam . Tutting , he thrust a finger inside the sensitive boy and pushed his cum back inside making the boy whimper out of oversensitivity . "No baby , good boys take all of their papa's cum . Stop pushing out!" His papa said with a spank to his arse . "Sorry p-papa can't help i-it" Liam stuttered our pathetically . "Aww baby boy it's ok , papa fucked your pussy too good didn't he , now you're all gaping for him . Shh it's my fault , lemme help your pussy then" Simon said as he grabbed a plug from the table and slowly pushed the blue plug inside his babyboy . Liam whined at the feeling but was shushed by his papa . When the plug was in place Simon saw that the cum wasn't leaking anymore . "So proud of my baby" Simon whispered 

He lay back down and both fell into a deep and peaceful slumber after of course his papa was done gently giving the plug a few taps . Just to , you know , make sure it stayed there in his baby's filled pussy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it was , again nothing but smut! Hope you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t kill me I warned you . Also tell me if you like it or hate it and I’ll post more chapters if you want me to!


End file.
